Beast Boy's Truth's
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: Cy had an accident. Starfire was a princess. Raven a portal. Robin a sidekick. But what about BB? What was his past like? How did he grow up? Or rather, what if he didn't? BBRAE cause it's cute! R&R
1. Chapter 1

LC; Okay, a new story starring our favorite changeling!

BB; Wait, I though ROBIN was your favorite!

LC; Yeah but in a way your more interesting.

Cy; Just deal man.

LC; On to my story's first chappie!

Disclaimer; I do not own the Teen titans! I wish I did though.

Dear guys,

We've fought side by side for some time now. All of us have things we want to hide, and I know Robin probably understands better than most of you.  
>I myself have more than a few skeletons in my closet. There are things I've done I'm not proud of. These things have begun to catch up to me, and I have to go, but I think it's only fair after everything we've been through, that you learn the truth about me.<p>

My name is Garfield Logan, and once upon a time, I was a normal kid. No green hair. No green skin. No animal morphing powers.  
>Once upon a time, I was happy.<p>

One day though, my parents decided they didn't want a normal son, and they changed me. I was five years old when they used an untested serum on me.  
>Since that day, I've been able to transform into any animal I see. It came at a price though.<p>

The truth of the matter is, I'm a lot older than I look. The serum had a side affect in that it stops the again process after a while.  
>I've been sixteen for nearly 300 years now. I've seen countries, whole civilizations, rise and fall. I've been around since before your ancestors.<p>

And I'll be around, when you descendants walk this Earth.

I've done things I'm not proud of. I've killed people, I've stolen things. Heck, in an undersea cave I have a treasure trove of all the things I used to steal.  
>But that was a long time ago.<p>

I know this might be a shock to you. I know you might think differently of me and never trust me again if you only knew how much blood is on my hands.  
>I've forgotten more things than most men learn in a life time. I've done just about everything under the sun to date.<p>

I've even been a super hero in recent years.

The things is, after all these years, I've made enemies. Always, I run before they can catch me. This was the longest I've ever stayed in one place for so long.  
>And for the first time since as far back as I can remember, I was happy.<p>

There is an organization that's after me though. I've recently heard that they know where I am now, and I know they will come for me.  
>I've been running for so long, and I don't know how to do anything else. I hope someday you can forget about me and go on with your lives. At the same time, I hope you won't.<br>I hope there will always be a part of you that misses me.

I haven't had real friends in so long, people I trusted. I don't want to leave that behind, but it's for the best.  
>If any of you were hurt because of me, I couldn't live with myself. That's the problem with being immortal though, it's a little harder for me to die.<p>

By the time you've finished reading this, I'll be long gone and have retreated back into hiding. Don't come after me, please.

If people show up, wearing white cloaks from Japan, and they ask about me, tell them I'm gone. Tell them you hate me. And if your like past 'friends' I've had, you won't even have to lie to do it.

I'm sorry for all the times I've lied to you. I'm sorry about the insane amount of blood on my hands. I'm sorry if leaving has hurt you.  
>But whatever you do, don't look for me. If they think your close to me, they'll kill you. And they are like nothing you've ever faced before. They make Raven's dad look like hero of the year.<p>

I don't regret the time I've spent with you guys. Cyborg, you were my best friend. I couldn't have asked for better.  
>Robin, as much as you are always the stern leader, I'm glad to have seen that kid inside you that hardly comes out to play. It was fun. Starfire, you might not know it, but you were one of the things that kept me here so long. You reminded me about myself, the real me. Raven, there's so much I want to tell you, so much I wish I had, but I was always a coward.<p>

You stayed by me, even when the beast tried to break free. I've tried standing by you, trying to help you forget how bleak things looked when they got serious.  
>I know I wasn't the most mature person, but I like to think you needed that bit of immaturity. You all need to loosen up a little.<p>

Raven, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg, I'll always remember you. One day, I hope you can look back, and think of me fondly.

I'm so sorry.

Your green tinged buddy,

Beast Boy.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER IS NIGH!

LC; Okay, that was pretty cool, and deep, and angsty.

BB; Great, I sound like a woose.

Cy; You are a woose.

LC; Silence! REVIEW!


	2. immortal thieves

LC; Okay so now it's time for more truths!

BB; Great, now why don't we explain something really important?

LC; Yeah, like the fact _**I KNOW THIS ISN'T HIS REAL PAST!**_

BB; She made it up for the plot! Shut up and enjoy the fic, don't keep pointing it out!

Disclaimer; I do not own Teen Titans! Live with it!

Beast boy opened his eyes to the Sun rising over the ridge of the mountain he was sleeping on. He sat up and took a quick glance around.

It had been a week since he had left the titans, his confession letter sitting on his pillow. He wondered if they missed him, and if the Kronos people had found them yet.  
>Shaking these depressing thoughts from his head, he stood up and cleaned up his camp site.<p>

He already missed them, but he would only just add them to the list of people he still did. He paused, mentally counting that number.  
>That would make a total of nine people he would miss in his life. He was getting a collection!<p>

Smirking despite his previous gloomy demeanor, he finished packing and decided to go check out one of his old haunts.  
>He hadn't seen it for a good fifty years and he hoped no one had broken in. It would be such a hassle to relocate the numerous objects he had stored there and go to the trouble of stealing them again.<p>

With the bare essentials, he transformed into a fast flying bird the hawk. Over mountains and forests, flying north, to the land of snow.  
>He made it to his destination several days after starting his journey.<p>

He took an old fashioned key from his pocket as he stood in front of an old mansion. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
>Closing his eyes he took in the scent of his old home. No one had stepped foot inside since he left, it was as he left it, if a little dusty.<p>

"Dude, I forgot this place doesn't have a game console." He muttered hatefully. Now what would he do?  
>He'd never been big on video gaming until Cyborg got him hooked, but now he didn't have anything else to do.<p>

_Within the T-ship._

It had been a long week since they found the letter, but no Beast Boy. The letter at first thought to be a prank, but he wasn't found all that day.  
>He wasn't found the next.<p>

They began worrying on the third, and searched the entire city. On the fourth, they checked with the other titans, and the Doom Patrol.  
>None of them had seen him. They were one man short, and in a very bad mood.<p>

After putting most of their villians on ice, crime had been low. So they didn't feel to bad about leaving the city alone to search for their little green bean.

"I still find it so hard to believe." Cyborg muttered to his friends as they flew over an empty field. They were in the T-ship, just cruising, looking for their friend.

"I always knew there was something he was hiding, but I didn't think it was anything like this." Robin interjected.

"I can't sense him." Raven said quietly. This shouldn't be happening. She should be able to sense someone who's aura she knew so well.  
>No matter where he was in the world, heck even if he was dead, she should be able to sense him.<p>

"Please, there must be something we can do to find friend Beast Boy." Starfire sniffed. The emotional tamaranian had cried for two days straight and had only recently pulled herself together.

"I'm not sure we can, if he doesn't want to be found." Robin said quietly. He'd never been in this situation before, where one of his members left willingly.  
>He wondered if this is what his friends felt like when he had left to temporarily join Slade.<p>

_With Beast Boy._

He mentally went through the many 'long lost' works of art he had on the walls. There was the original Mona Lisa, said to have burned in accident.  
>Here he had a statue by some famous dead guy, he couldn't really remember. Here was a painting of a beautiful jungle that an old man he'd once known had painted just for him.<p>

Beast boy scrunched up his face in an effort to remember and was rewarded with a name. Wasn't it Michelangelo? He shrugged before leaving his galley and heading to the vault where he kept his more valuable goods.

Ah, the crown worn by Elizabeth the first, a little dusty but perfect otherwise. Next to it the scepter of one of the kings of France, very pretty.  
>Then of course was the finely crafted jewel of Sweden. It had been particularly difficult to get this one.<p>

He moved next to a white swan necklace, engraved with gold trim. Here was the Bird of the Water from Japan, very beautiful and fun to steal.

Beast Boy sighed before wondering what his friends would think upon seeing some of this stuff. How Batman's protege would squeal when he solved the mystery of never solved crimes that his old master never could.

Finally he moved on to the master bedroom and from there drifted to sleep whislt lying on a classic fore poster bed, fit for a king.  
>With a chuckle, he figured it felt that way because it once belonged to a king. It had been a hassle moving it here without being seen.<p>

END OF CHAPTER SO NOW YOU FILL MY CUP WITH NICKLES!

LC; Yay! Now I have finished the second chapter!

BB; Yay, I'm an immortal thief!

Robin; Can he still be killed?

LC; Yeah, the serum only solved aging, not disease, wounds, or anything else.

BB; Well that sucks.

LC; Yeah, but it's better than making a gary stu out of you.


	3. lost and found

LC; Time for more BB action!

BB; I am awesome! I can turn into anything!

LC; If it's an animal.

BB;...If it's an animal.

LC; And not human, or sentient.

BB;...*Glares* Or human or sentient.

LC; Oh, and mythical.

BB;*Growls* Or mythical.

LC; On to my story while I continue antagonizing Beast Boy here.

Disclaimer; I do not own the Teen Titans! Go away!

Beast Boy opened his eyes and took a quick glance around until he recognized his surroundings.  
>It was such a shame he had always been such a light sleeper and early riser, though the titans probably still thought the opposite. He sighed before stretching out all the kinks in his back, he had work to do.<p>

Now, there was the matter of food, electricity, power, game console, and some valuable trinkets he could get anywhere of course.  
>Hmm, his first priority should be food, he had survived off of wild plants for too long now.<p>

Believe it or not, the one thing about his identity he had never changed, was his vegetarianism.

Beast Boy locked up his manor and flew to the nearest town. It was an out of the way place, smaller than he remembered actually.  
>He found an empty alley and landed there to change back. He highly doubted the people of this little village would be used to a green man appearing in the streets.<p>

Looking down at his reflection in a puddle, he sighed before taking out the disguise he'd packed in his bag.  
>After he had finished, he looked like an average young man.<p>

First he went to the power station, and from there rigged electricity for his house. He then went to the water plant and did the same thing.  
>Now finally he went to the farmer's market going on in town and stocked up on food. He went into the store to actually buy the game console. Or at least, that was his original intention.<p>

He found the console but was hit with sudden kleptomaniac urges. Why pay so much of his hard earned green, for something he could steal with little to no evidence being left behind?  
>He decided to take the edge of the urge and just steal the games that were in neat little rows next to the console.<br>He got away scot free.

Back at his manor, he made himself a king's salad and played some games as he thouroughly enjoyed his new heating.

_With the Titans._

Robin looked over the information he had just recieved from the Justice League and couldn't help but heave a tired sigh.

It seemed that a new criminal sindycate was growing in power, and fast. It called itself Kronos and every member had been gene spliced with some kind of predater.  
>He could really use Beast Boy right now, he'd be perfect for infiltrating without being seen. They needed info on this group, now.<p>

"Boyfriend Robin?" He turned around and smiled when he saw the ever beautiful Starfire glide through the open door.  
>They had returned to the tower just that morning.<p>

"Raven has sensed of Beast Boy's location!" She informed him, dragging him from the evidence room all the way to the living room.

"He's far to the north, in North Dakota." Raven said when they entered.

"I know the general area he's in but I've already lost the connection." She kept on grimly.

"Titans, time to move." Robin signaled, heading to the T-ship.

They got there in record time, to a small out of the way town. They landed in a field nearby and went about questioning the town's people.

"Have you seen this boy?" Cy asked a cute teenager, showing a picture of his little green buddy.

"He has the power to change into any animal." He prompted her.

"He has the same build of this guy I saw but his skin is the wrong color." She told him.

"What guy?" He asked.

"I don't know, but apparently he moved into the abandoned manor outside of town." She told him. She had driven past it to see the light's on in the kitchen.

"Thanks for you help." He said graciously before locating his teammates to tell them what he'd discovered.

Robin ordered them to converge on the manor, but not to draw attention to themselves. After all, it might not even be Beast Boy.  
>Still, none could stop their hopes from rising. They hoped it wasn't just a foolhardy hope, and that it wouldn't come crashing down too soon.<p>

They got to the manor and looked inside from one of the uncovered windows. It led to a kitchen, freshly stocked and very dusty.  
>They walked to the front door and prepared to knock.<p>

Raven closed her eyes and her heart skipped a beat as she recognized Beast Boy's signature. She was too close now that he could hide his presence.  
>They had found their lost teammate, now to find out if what he had said was true.<p>

END OF CHAPTER NOW YOU MUST WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE! VICTORY!

LC; I must say, I could have done better.

BB; But I was awesome! Though, you do need some fighting.

LC; Not until the next chapter.

Robin; I can't wait. *Cracks fists*

BB; Ehehehe, maybe we could skip that part?


	4. fighting for friends

LC; Alrightie! Time for more BB action!

BB; What's going to happen now that they found me?

LC;...I have absolutely no idea at all.

BB; That doesn't inspire me with confidence you know.

LC; It wasn't supposed to.

Robin; Can we get to your story now or do you have more to say?

LC; *Checks list* Hmm, nope! No more things to antagonize BB with! On to story!

Disclaimer; I do not own the Teen Titans! Kronos is mine though. You can't have it!

Beast Boy looked up from his game, startled to catch the faint scent of his friends outside his door. Why today? He didn't feel good as it was, his head felt like it was going to split.

"They couldn't have followed me here." He murmured, trying to convince himself he was imagining things.

"I asked them not to." But then again when had asking ever stopped him and his friends before? He should have known this would happen! Should have kept moving out of the country! How could he be such a fool?

"So, get away now or welcome them in?" He asked himself, putting away the console and chugging the rest of his soda. Why was his throat so sore?

"I can't get away fast enough, guess we're going with option two." He conceded, steeling his nerves before walking to the front door. Besides, flying now when he could barely keep his eyes open would not be suggested.

Opening it up, even though he'd smelled them before, he couldn't stop his face from morphing into one of surprise.  
>There they were, all four of them.<p>

"Hey guys!" He welcomed them cheerfully. Maybe they'd leave?

"Beast boy, we need to talk." Robin said business like. Fat chance.

"You shouldn't have come after me." Beast boy said in all seriousness. This was so messed up!

"Your our friend man! Even if you are an immortal klepto!" Cyborg cried in a sudden fit of rage, pinning Beast boy inside against the wall.

"What did you really think we'd just forget about you after everything we've been through? It don't work that way BB!" He growled. He just couldn't understand where his little green bean went off to.  
>He didn't understand any of this!<p>

"That's just it! I'm immortal!" Beast boy cried, pulling himself out of the cyborg's grip and turning to glare at his friends.

"I've seen people be born, grow up, have kids of their own, and finally die! But I don't have that luxery!" He ranted.

"I always manage to get myself stuck in some little group full of people who claim to be my friends! Then they die sooner or later and leave me alone again! That's just how it works!" His friends could only look on in shock as 300 years of pain began spilling out.

"It's not that odd for me to leave before my presence gets these people killed, and that's the method I decided for you guys. Better to go off in self exile then have to watch as your all taken from me one by one." Beast boy bowed his head, not wanting them to see his tears. Damn it, he didn't want this! It was too painful, it hurt!

"Sooner or later, Kronos will find out I was Beast boy of the teen titans. Sooner or later, they'll come after you to try and get to me. Sooner or later, if I stay, they'll kill you." Robin could almost beat himself for being so addament about finding their wayward teammate. Almost.

"That doesn't matter. We've risked life and limb for eachother before and we'll do it again." He told the green morpher decidedly.

"We're a team friend Beast Boy! And we shall always be together like the friends in the Tale of Blurforg!" Three guessed who, first two don't count.

"Yeah BB, your our pal! Our little buddy!" Cyborg said happily, pulling the green bean into a one armed hug.

"As annoying as you are, you still stood by us when we needed you to." Raven said with a small, hopefully reassuring, smile.

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped and for a minute he felt like someone had taken away a heavy backpack he didn't know he was carrying.  
>They didn't hate him? But the others...!<p>

"Kronos won't stop until they get to me, they're too strong." He mumbled one last protest. Suddenly he felt so tired, like the weight of the world had been lifted and now all he wanted was to rest in the shade.

"Let'em try! We're not giving up our green bean!" Cyborg said with conviction.

"We'll deal with Kronos when the time comes." Oh, that's good. Now if only he could make Cyborg let go so he could go to sleep.

END OF THIS CHAPTER OH NO! BEAST BOYS AND ROBINS AND RAVENS OH MY!

LC; Okay, now we're done! Oooh, and BB's got a cold!

BB; Why a cold?

LC; I've just wanted to write about someone getting sick for some reason.

Robin; Okay?

BB; So why a cold?

LC; Because a cold's serious enough to put you in bed but not bad enough to hook you up to a monitor.

BB; Makes sense in a weird twisted LC kinda way.


	5. Things I've done

LC; Alright! Last time I had given BB a cold! What now?

BB; Um...Candy and ice cream?

LC; Oooh! What aches and pains?

BB; What about cake and presents?

LC; I especially like warts and pimples!

BB; Pizza and Tofu?

LC; Oh! Ribs and Steak!

BB;...Pillows and blankets?

LC; Nails and Machine guns!

BB; O.o I should quit while I'm ahead.

Disclaimer; I do not own Beast Boy or the other Teen Titans! I wish I did though!

Beast Boy showed them to some extra rooms before going into his own to sleep off whatever illness had decided to curse him.

Raven sat on the bed in her room and kept one of the proverbial eyes on Beast Boy's presence, just in case he tried to make a run for it. She was surprised to find it suddenly so calm and relaxed, like he had fallen asleep!

She took a deep breath focused on appearing in her mindscape. She needed to speak to her emotions if she wanted advice and what to do now.

"Tell him you love him!" Happy said as soon as she had materialized.

"Kick his ass for making you worry!" Rage roared.

"Logically you should stand by his side and support him." Knowledge told her.

"Um...what if he's really angry cause we followed him?" Worry asked.

"Did he look sick to any of you all? Cause he was looking pretty green to me! Greener than normal!" Rude was yelling.

"I say go out, find Kronos, kick their asses and take names, then show Beast Boy how strong you are!" Brave shouted happily, probably anticipating those fights.

"Be quiet!" Raven yelled. All of these might be good pieces of advice, the question was which should she follow? The confession one was quickly discarded of course. It would take too long to get rid of Kronos, and she didn't know where they even were. If he was sick like Rude thought then kicking his ass as Rage suggested wouldn't be welcomed either.

"It looks like I'll have to simply support him like he did me during my 'family' problems." She finally sighed. She did still have the lucky penny he gave her, having retrieved it after the fighting was finished.

Opening her eyes back in the guest room of Beast Boy's apparent mansion, she got up to talk to him.

'Where did he get a mansion anyway?' She asked herself as she knocked on his door. A thump and muffled 'come in' followed.  
>Lifting one brow, she opened the door and turned on the light.<p>

Beast Boy was lying on the ground, rolled up like a giant catipillar in his blanket and trying to get untangled with no such luck.  
>Raven sighed quietly before using her powers to get the offending blanket off the green immortal teenager.<p>

"I think we need to talk." She said, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy yawned, climbing back onto his bed and patting the spot beside her.

"Is this happy-go-lucky self the real you?" She asked first. It seemed disturbing that he had hid his real character from them all so skillfully but it had to be asked.

"I'm normally a cheerful person but contrary to popular belief I have other emotions." He answered cryptically. Now that she was looking closer his skin was darker and his eyes seemed clouded.

He was also using words like contrary. Which mildly disturbed her.

"Why become a thief?" She asked. She had noticed all the famous decor and wondered if anyone else knew where this stuff was. Robin was probably walking around tagging everything as evidence, whether conciously or not.

"Not much else to do. I've done hundreds of jobs but thief was the one I was best at. Morphing powers come in handy during get aways." He didn't sound proud at least.

"I could probably make a bundle selling all the things I own. Enough to live happily for another 300 years." He added sadly.

Raven couldn't imagine living for that long. Even though she was a half demon, she'd still age like a normal human. Someday she would grow old and die. What must it be like to be stuck at sixteen forever?

"You know they say there's not enough time to do everything in the world? Well I'm finding it hard to think of things I haven't done." She turned her attention back to the green forever-teen.

"Beast Boy, what all _can _you do?" She asked curiously.

"I can quote Shakespear, play Bethoven's symphony in my sleep, speak seventeen languages, build houses, paint, work as a secretary, play Go. I've studied the art of the sword, write calligraphy, fly a biplane, navigate a ship, find my way by the stars, and I've memorized all of Emily Dickinson's poems." He listed each one like it was just another curse in his life.

"I've met Mark Twain, I was a farmer, I was a traveller, I have snuck aboard a spaceship that went to Mars, and I've even fought in a war." He leaned back now and sighed before continuing.

"I play the guitar, I've been loved, I've been betrayed, I even adopted a little girl." Raven picked up the blanket and settled it on the teen.

"I've travelled to almost every country at least once, I've met a king, I've been hunted as a monster, I watched people go on with their lives while I stayed the same." She continued to listen until he fell silent, asleep again.

END OF THIS CHAPTER SO NOW PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA AT ONCE!

LC; That's it for now!

BB; Come back next month! Maybe!

LC; Count on it!


	6. Bad dreams?

LC; Welcome back!

BB; Great, joy to the world and all that! Free tofu for all!

LC; Where did you get enough tofu to give to all the good boys and girls to the world?

Cyborg; *Disturbed**Looks at mountain of tofu* I don't know and I don't want to know!

Raven; I don't think it's that surprising. I'm just surprised he's not begging for presents.

LC; Well I'm going to sing Silent Night till I drop and drink egg nog till I pop!

Robin; Won't readers get offended by the religious overtones your using?

LC; If they are annoyed by something as that they do not deserve access to oxygen.

BB; Yeah! Just cause you celebrate Hannakah or something doesn't mean we should take the Christ out of Christmas!

LC; Leave my fucking holidays alone! Seriously!

Disclaimer; I do not own Teen Titans or I would make a christmas special just to piss off these stupid X-mas loving fuckers. Ya hear that you X-mas fucking lovers? I got all your numbers!

Raven went to talk to the others after she was certain Beast boy would sleep comfortably. They were waiting in the living room, or the foyer, or whatever the front room of a mansion is called.

"Is friend Beast boy sick?" Starfire questioned immediatly.

"Looks like the flu." She answered, not mentioning the enlightening conversation she had just finished with him.

"Alright, then let's get to thinking on what we're going to do about Kronos." Robin said seriously, putting a notebook away into his bag.

"Rob's been going crazy looking at all these 'lost' treasures." Cyborg enlightened her.

"What?" He defended himself when she raised her brow at him. Yep, she didn't do anything else, just raised an eyebrow. That's talent!

"You can go about showing off your new discoveries later." She told him.

"Excuse me, but what should we do about this Kronos?" Starfire asked, bringing them back to the original conversation.

"I hate to say it but I'm not certain we can take them all on at the moment." Robin sighed.

"We've no idea how strong they really are or how many there are." He pointed out.

"Beast boy might know something, but he's too sick right now to talk about it." Raven said, emotionless as always.

_Dream sequence! BB style!_

He was just a kid again, running around outside with some of his friends. He could barely remember what they looked like, let alone their names.

"Garfield! Time to come in!" A voice called to him, feminine. He knew it must be his mother calling.

He ran to her and she led him down to their basement. He wasn't allowed to go down there, mother said it was dangerous. He asked why they were going down there and she said he would see soon.

Inside it was scary, like a bedtime story his dad might have told him to make sure he behaved. He tried to take a step back but bumped into his father, who had entered behind them.

"Strap him to the table." He was lifted by his mother, he didn't struggle of course, he might hurt his mother. This was probably a new game or something.

"Mother what's going on?" He remembered asking, seeing his father get a strange vial while his mother tied him down with large belts.

"We're going to make you perfect dear." She told him soothingly. He relaxed then. They only wanted him to be a good boy! He had nothing to worry about! He loved his parents and they loved him!

He felt something prick his skin and he whimpered in pain. It felt like a thousand wasps were buzzing and stinging inside his skin! He felt so hot, like he was melting!  
>He cried pitiously for his mother to help him! To make the hurt go away. He tried calling for his father to protect him. To save him!<p>

"Beast boy!" He twisted and turned, hearing a scream and knowing it was his. The fire was in his veins! He had to escape!

"Wake up! Beast boy's it's just a dream!" He was being shaken, or he was shaking. He couldn't tell, it hurt too much! Make it stop!

"It's alright Garfield, calm down." The voice was so sure and soothing, he felt himself relax into someone's arms.

"Just calm down, everything's alright now." He was tired but he wanted to know who had saved him from his torment. He was certain he had gone to Hell and was being tortured by the Devil himself.

"Sush friend Beast boy, all is well!" He shivered then, suddenly feeling how cold everything was now compared to the fires a minute ago.

_Dream end! Real world now!_

"What happened to friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked as soon as BB had slipped again into sleep.

"Fever dream, it's when you have a really bad dream when your sick." Cyborg explained, dumbing it down so that the Tameranian could understand it.

"He'll be fine." Robin assured his girlfriend. Cyborg, Star, and himself left the room then. Raven stayed behind. She opened her book but didn't so much as glance at the pages. Her eyes were locked onto Beast boy's dripping brow.

END OF THE CHAPTER THAT DID NOT TAKE LONG AT ALL HUH?

LC; Man, this only took thirty minutes over all to type.

BB; If it only took that long why not make it longer?

LC; I set up a very strict rule list for my fics. This one must only be a little over 1,000 words.

Cy; Ah, so it's supposed to be around 1,000 and no more, no less?

LC; That's the basic idea!


End file.
